Human
by ladykatyhawk
Summary: C2 travels back to europe, to the place everything started. Contains spoilers. T to be safe.


**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing. A bit of guessing on my part in this, since I couldn't find any solid information on the subject.**

**Contains spoilers for R2.**

_Human_

The view from here was quite impressive.  
>She let go of her bag, enjoying the feeling of the wind playing with her long hair. She had time. She had been on her way for so long that a minute or two wouldn't make much of a difference.<p>

The cart driver had disappeared over the hill, leaving her behind at the small path that would lead her to her destination. She would miss her comfortable ride, laying in all that hay had been quite relaxing. In fact, she would call it the perfect way to travel.

But, perfect as it was, it did take an awful amount of time to transport yourself that way. It'd had been almost three months since the Zero Requiem, and she hadn't reached her destination yet. But she was finally getting close.

To defend the cart of hay, she had gotten lost a few times. It had been a long time since she last traveled in this part of the world. In fact, she hadn't been in Europe since the first World War. How long ago that was.

She picked up her bag, and started walking up the hill. She was going home, to her hometown, to the place it all had started. Her heart was in turmoil, a feeling she very much appreciated. It made her feel right. It made her feel human.

She rounded the corner, and there it was. The small town she had lived in for so long, had been sort of happy in. The mountains, the valley, the little river, the small houses. It hadn't changed at all in all those years. She overlooked the town from up the hill, before locating her target. She then broke into a run, running down the hill, leaving her belongings behind. She would bring them to the inn later. And who would want her old bag anyway.

She entered the cemetery next to the church. There were hundreds of graves, if not thousands. Most of them in a poor state, making it difficult to read names and years. She signed. After three months of waiting and traveling she really didn't like the idea of wasting time on this. She turned to the church. Maybe she should start in there instead. She entered the old building, and sat down on the old wooden bench. Folding her hands, she started praying.

Not that she believed in God, or you might say he didn't believe in her. But still.. praying felt so familiar, so very calming. So safe.

"Now I am here Lelouch." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited your grave, but I figured laying low the first years would be wise. I'm not sure how your old comrades feel about me. Specially Tamaki, I don't want to deal with that idiot. If they want to kill me then I don't see any reason to go see them. I may not die, but that doesn't make dying a pleasant experience. Not to mention I have to fix my clothes every time. And clean them." She smirked "You usually did that for me."

"I owe you, Lelouch. Even though you broke our contract. You destroyed Charles' Code, saving many souls from the pain of eternity. Now all I have to do is to figure out how to destroy my own code, and then the world will be free from the corruption of Geass."

"Nunnaly is doing well. She was made empress the day after your death, just as you predicted. The world still needs a lot of help and guidance. But it is getting better. Her gentle nature brings hope to the people of the world."

"I haven't heard anything from Zero. I met him, just before leaving Japan. I visited Suzaku's grave, and found him there. We didn't really speak, I only informed him about me traveling to Europe. To my homeland. And what my plan was."

"This is where I am now. I am done running away. I.." she stopped at the sound of a door opening. It was the priest.

"I am sorry dear child. Did I interrupt your prayer?"

She shook her head. "No Father, you did not. It was more of a oneside conversation anyway." She fell silent, thinking for a minute before standing up. "Father, can you perhaps help me?"

The old man smiled. "If I can, then of course. What do you seek?"

"A grave. The grave of a nun, living here many years ago. She was murdered, in this church, by a witch." The old priest's eyes looked surprised.

"Why do you seek her? It has been many years since that awful day in this church's history."

"She and I have something in common. I too have lost a person very dear to me because of a witch. Please father, can you show me her grave? I wish to pray for her."

He nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't deny you to see it." He smiled, opening the door. "You merely surprised me."

He led her through the cemetery. From time to time she saw a name she recognized, all persons from her former life in the village. She briefly wondered if the obsessive admiration they had had for her had remained after she left, just like Lelouch's Geass still worked after his death. She hoped it hadn't.

Her Geass had corrupted the peoples minds, making them slaves to the admiration and worshipping of her. In a way her Geass had been worse than Lelouch's. She couldn't turn it off, all she ever could was to live with the overwhelming love that wasn't even love but a cheap copy.

The old priest stopped, pointing ahead. "It is just over there my child, by the two trees." he bowed his head. "I'll let you pray in peace".

She thanked him, and walked over to the grave. She kneeled down. The grave was old. Almost as old as her. "Hello sister." she said.

The sister of the church had tricked her, and given her the code. As a bearer of the Code, she had tried not to lure people in the same way the sister had done to her, by tricking them. And yet, did that make her any better? They still had the same wish, to die. The same unholy goal. The only difference was that she couldn't find a person strong enough to make her wish come true.

"It is me. I go by the name C2 now, though I am thinking about start using my old name again."

"Why I chose another name? I guess from the same reason you only called yourself Sister. I've lived for so long that I forgot what it was like to be human. So I abandoned my name, the last human part of me. Even my body isn't human."

"But then I met a very special person. I gave him the power of the king, merely thinking of using him like you used me. But he was different. He didn't use his Geass for himself, he used it to help his sister. And in the end he helped the entire world."

"He is dead now. He died with the whole world hating him. I am used to people hating me, for being a monster. And yet he, he never lost his human side like I did. Well, almost. At times he did become unfocused, and lost sight of his goal. But in the end, he won. I believe he broke the curse. He thought of Geass as a wish, or the power to grant a wish."

"He destroyed the other Code sister. He have saved many poor souls to come." She looked up into the sky, tears of relief in her eyes. It was nice to finally talk about it.

"I feel human again, because of him. He made me realize that I never lost my feelings, I just didn't recognize them anymore. But now I do. Frustration, happiness, anger, sadness, winning, losing.. I can feel them all again."

"I no longer desire to die, at least not right now. Before dying was all I could think about, to end my eternal torment. But that was a selfish wish. I am done being selfish. I will not be like you. I will use my life to find a way to destroy my Code. It's all about how you leave the world, not when you leave it. Lelouch taught me that. He died young, but he left the world with a great chance to fix its old mistakes."

She stood up, dusting of her knees.

"I admire him, and.. I guess I miss him. Many of my feelings are still unknown for me. But I know what is on the other side, and I know I'll see him again. But not before I make my new wish come true. To rid this world of the Code, and the pain it brings. "

"This is my final goodbye to you sister. We won't meet again, not in this world and not in the next."

As she walked away from the grave her head was oddly.. empty. All the thoughts she had had the last months had been said, leaving her now with nothing.

It wasn't like her to speak this much. Or, it wasn't like the old her.

The new C2 would have to speak a lot, to get results, to find clues, to find a solution. She would stay in Europe for now, tracing the origin of the Code. Like all things, it had to have a source. And maybe, maybe she would be able to break it.

She waved at the priest as she left the cemetery. He smiled, and she returned his smile. Smiling to strangers, with no other reason than just doing it. That's one of the things that made her human. Doing things just for the sake of doing them. She walked into town, after having collected her abandoned bag. She would stay here for a while. The sister had lived here, and she was the first clue to end this continuing story.

Still smiling to herself, she dropped down on the bed in her rented room.  
><em>I wonder if they serve pizza here..? <em> She was about to read through the entire human history. She would need pizza. Lots of it.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the last scene in the anime.<em>

_C2 has changed a lot, thanks to Lelouch. She's a very complex character, but I would like to think that she rediscovered her human side and feelings and started acting 'human' after her time spend with Lelouch. Maybe even while she was with him. After all, she didn't object with him being killed, despite that ruining her chance to die._

_I don't really know what happened with the Code Charles stole from V2. I know some people believe Lelouch got it after killing Charles. But, Lelouch didn't really kill Charles, 'God' did. So I believe it quite possible that it was destroyed. That's my theory._


End file.
